Some relatively recent developments in farming practices have created a need for devices which are capable of handling a large quantity of liquid manure which may vary from a liquid containing relatively small amounts of suspended solid to a fairly thick slurry. In large cattle operations it has been found convenient and very effective to blend manure and urine removed from the cattle holding areas with wash water and additional water to create a slurry which is stored in large holding tanks with agitators to prevent the solids from settling to the bottom of the tank as a sludge. The slurry may then be pumped from the holding tank into a mobile tank from which it may be discharged either through a nozzle or through injectors which leave it in the soil below ground level.
There is a great need for simple, rugged, high capacity slurry spreaders for use in modern large scale farming operations.